


Rocket Ships

by undersansable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Outertale Sans - (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersansable/pseuds/undersansable
Summary: Rocket ships will take off whether you're in them or not.





	Rocket Ships

**Rocket ships will take off whether you're in them or not.**

 

The short skeleton sat at the edge of Tunefall, looking out at the galaxy before him. The water flowed beside him, falling down to the space below. It never floated up, just down. There was no knowledge as to where it went, or if it ever came to meet its end. The glow from the plants all around shone against the surface of the water to create a beautifully aesthetic image. It really was a beautiful scene. A beautiful area showcased to million of stars as they twinkled close by. Anyone would have loved it. Sure, the monsters were banished from Earth to the farthest galaxy away, but as bad as being thrown off their home planet was, it still brought them something beautiful. The stars weren't as close back on Earth, nor did they shine and twinkle as bright and strong.

 

It had been awhile since he last took the chance to sit on the small planet and stare at the stars. He could sit anywhere else to watch the stars, but this was the most meaningful place, and the last place he had spent alone with the human who crashed through the asteroid belt before Frisk.  You were amazing in his eye-sockets. So fill of wonder and love in the planets that made up the monsters living areas along with the monsters that inhabited them. 

 

_"Do you think aliens in outerspace think they're the only human race?" You and Sans sat on the edge of Tunefall watching the stars twinkle in the galaxy spread around the small planet. The skeleton looked ahead at the stars as he thought of the question. It was a interesting question and something he may have thought about before - though a bit different. However, he's question was if there were any other creatures out there, did they believe they were the only lifeforms? He'd love to find out what was out there one day, only a matter of time. He just needed to be patient._

_"ya know, we monsters are kinda aliens already." He responded to your question. "been up here long enough to be considered one." He grinned , placing his arms behind his head and looked over to you. You turned to face him and - stars, the stars shone so brightly in your eyes. It was like they held they're own little galaxy, and Sans enjoyed being able to witness it. "I meant out there, Sans. As cool as you being an alien is, I know you guys don't think that." Adding on that they were all monsters, not humans. "heh, i know, ya want a sirius answer, i'd say maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. You stared at him a few seconds longer before turning back to the stars and saying, "I guess."_

 

**And it's sad, but it's the truth.**

 

_Star light shone through the blue tinted windows painting a beautiful scenery in the corridor. Sans stood to the right on the path to a large doorway. Standing opposite of him was the human who stayed long enough for him to care about them more than he should. His grin wasn't as wide as before when he saw you, but he did his best. This was your choice and he wasn't going to stop you, only hope that you'd change your mind now. "so, you've finally made it.." His voice was close to a whisper as he spoke, "gonna set off to the great unknown." Sans fiddled with a box in his pocket. Without saying a word, you walked toward Sans and hugged him when you were close enough. "I don't planet to be a long trip, ya know."_

_Pausing his fiddling, Sans sighed. You sounded so sure, and he trusted you so much because of it. You wanted to leave so you could try to find a way for the monsters to break through the asteroid belt and magic keeping them separated from the rest of the galaxy - but to do that you'd have to.. He hugged you back squeezing you a little. "i know. just gonna miss ya" You both stayed that way for a few moments enjoying the hug before having to say goodbye. You pulled away first much to Sans disappointment, but the smile on your face dissolved it in a matter of seconds. "I'll come back for you, saturn that frown upside down!" Sans grin grew. Yeah, he really loved you and was going to miss you a lot._

 

**The world will still turn without you.**

 

Taking out a box from his pocket, Sans moved it around in his hands. The box held on the the petals from the Tunefall flowers inside. It glowed brightly against the transparent walls that were covered in small star cravings. He had the help of Alphys when making it and had wanted to give it to you as a gift, but with you leaving the day after it was done he didn't think it the right time. The box kept the petals glow strong with magic, and the glow from that cast stars around any room thanks to the cravings. Maybe when you came back..? He didn't know when that was. It had already been a long while from that day. Maybe you explored farther in the galaxy, found out if aliens actually did think they were the only human race, discovered something out of this world. Either way, he could wait. You said you were going to come back for him and that's what he believed.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE WIP CROSSED OUT  
> 6 MORE TO BE DETERMINED


End file.
